Horostar
A Horostar is an item introduced in Super Mario Maker Phi's Chrono Missions. Mario and friends must collect them in the past levels of the series to progress, similar to Power Stars. They unlock more missions in the other eras in the game and are key to finishing Chrono Missions. They were created by Themis during the events of Super Mario Bros: Multiverse Degeneration when he went through time and messed up past events. They had to be collected during the events of Super Mario Maker Phi. This item is free to use for any Mario fangames so long as you don't take credit for it. Appearance The Horostar looks like a normal Power Star but has a black coloring with lime green eyes. History During Super Mario Bros: Multiverse Degeneration, Themis was able to send Bowser and Mario into the past. After defeating Themis in his god form with the help of the God Mario form, Themis left behind hundreds of Horostars in the past, which act as ticking time bombs if they aren't harnessed and taken care of. Princess Fusee enlists the help of Mario and friends to get the Horostars. Game Appearances ''Super Mario Maker Phi Horostars play a vital role in the Chrono Missions for the game. They can be collected by selecting missions ala Super Mario 64/Super Mario Sunshine/Super Mario Galaxy. Each Horostar has a different assignment put on them in the levels. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds Horostars make a return appearance in the game's "Letter" worlds, which are unlocked after the player defeats Blossom Bowser. They appear as part of every new game playthough, fitting next to the coins in the hud. The player must make multiple playthoughs to collect all the Horostars in the Letter Worlds to complete the game 100%. Super Wario & Kirby Maker Horostars are set to return in ''Super Wario & Kirby Maker 's Horostar Adventure mode, where Wario and Kirby are tasked to find and return the Horostars spread across time to Princess Fusee. ''Super Mario: Elemental Journey TBA Super Wario Odyssey The Horostars make a return in ''Super Wario Odyssey albeit with a different name and appearance; they are now called Horomoons and look similar to Power Moons but with the traits of the Horostar, such as their completely black color and green eyes. They only appear in the Painted Kingdom's Artist Alley level; and are found in the paintings sold by Paintburt. ''Super Mario RPG: Silent Stars of the Arcane Horostars are confirmed to make a appearance in ''Super Mario RPG: Silent Stars of the Arcane, although it is unknown what role they play in the game. ''Super Mario Spikers Horostars appear as Support-type items in ''Super Mario Spikers. When used, the Horostar will begin floating around the user for a short time. When collected, the Horostar will slow down all opponents, making it harder for them to save and spike balls. Gallery HorostarLarge.png|A Horostar in the Super Mario Bros. era. HorostarSMB2Large.png|A Horostar in the Super Mario Bros. 2 era. HorostarSML2Large.png|A Horostar in the Super Mario Land 2 era. HorostarSMB3Large.png|A Horostar in the Super Mario Bros. 3 era. HorostarSMWLarge.png|A Horostar in the Super Mario World era. HorostarNSMB.png|A Horostar in the New Super Mario Bros. U era. HorostarSMEJ.png|3D Horostar Horostar3Dworld.png|Horostar in the 3D World style ACL Horostar.png|A Horostar from Super Mario RPG: Silent Stars of the Arcane OW - Horostar.png|Horostar by HorostarCTTT.png|A rounded Horostar by PowerMoonNewRender Horomoon.png|A Horomoon from Super Wario Odyssey Horomoon.png|Alt Horomoon by Category:Free to use items Category:Mario (series) Category:Stars Category:Super Mario Maker Phi Category:Mario Items Category:Energy Sources Category:Star Items